Hanging By A Thread
by Klainefan1990
Summary: Blaine tweets 'There's been a school shooting. Everybody is fine. Scared and shake up, but okay. Kurt, I love you and I miss you.' Kurt reads the tweet and is scared. Will he find Blaine in time or will he lose Blaine forever?


Kurt was at home watching TV when he heard his phone go off. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was a tweet from Blaine. He opened up the tweet and started reading it. After reading the tweet, he said in a scared voice, "Oh my God! Blaine." then began to cry silently. He turned off the TV and went to his room to start packing his stuff. Thirty minutes later, Rachel came home and saw a suitcase in front of the couch. She took her jacket off and went looking for Kurt. She found him in the bathroom grabbing all of his stuff and throwing it into a small travel bag. When he came out, Rachel asked him what was wrong. He pulled out his phone and showed her the tweet Blaine had posted. After she read it, she covered her mouth and said, "Oh my God! Is that why you're packing and leaving?" Kurt nodded his head yes and began dialing Isabelle to tell her that something happened at home and that he had to leave, but he didn't know when he was going to be back. She agreed to let him go and told him to be careful, and also added in that she expected him to tell her what had happened when he returned. He said 'Thank you' in a calm voice and ended the call. Rachel was in the kitchen thinking and then she said that she was going with him. He said okay and helped her pack.

An hour later, Kurt and Rachel were at the airport waiting to board the plane and Kurt heard his phone going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Burt. Kurt answered it and was a little scared to ask, but he did anyway. "Dad, where are you right now? Are you at McKinley High?" Burt nodded his head and said, "Yes, but there's a problem. Not everybody got out. We can't find Blaine. I've looked through the crowd and don't see him. I even went around showing his picture to everybody and they said that they haven't seen him. I think he's still inside the school." Rachel heard Kurt gasp a little bit and she could sense that Kurt was scared. He looked at her and she realized that he was looking a little pale and wobbly. So she led him to a chair and told him to sit down. Then she took his phone and said, "Hi, Mr. Hummel, it's Rachel. Is everything okay? Kurt's looking a little pale and wobbly, so I told him to sit down before he fell. He has a scared look on his face. What's happening right now?" Burt was on the other line sobbing a little and then he said in a sad voice, "There's been a school shooting at McKinley High. Not everybody got out of the school. There's still some kids left in there hiding. We think that Blaine is one of them. We can't find him anywhere outside." After wiping his eyes, he then asked, "When will you guys be here?" Rachel looked at her watch and then told him that they should be there by that afternoon. Burt said 'Okay' and told her to keep Kurt calm. She said okay and that she would keep an eye out for Kurt. Then they told each other goodbye and hung up.

Rachel sat down next to Kurt and started rubbing his back. Rachel pulled Kurt into a hug and said, "They're going to find him. Don't worry." Kurt started crying again. He hugged her back and he said, "What will I do if Blaine is killed? I was going to call him today and ask him to come to New York. There's something I wanted to ask him." Then he sat up, looked her in the eyes and said, "How will I survive without my husband?!" Rachel looked at him confused and a little lost. The he continued, "I bought an engagement ring and was going to ask Blaine to marry me." and dropped his head into his hands. Now Rachel understood what he was talking about. Kurt was going to propose to Blaine. She lifted up his head, held his face in her hands and said in a sweet and soothing voice, "They will find him. Now, I know you don't believe, but would you like to say a prayer with me? It could help." He nodded his head yes and said, "Sure. Right now, I'll do anything to get Blaine back safe and sound." She said okay and they said a short prayer.

Twenty minutes later, they walked onto the plane and settled into their seats. Kurt looked at Rachel and said, "I'm so nervous. I hope they find Blaine." She took his hand and said, "Don't worry. They WILL find him. Now, is there anything you want to eat or drink?" Kurt sat there for a minute and then said that he wanted a glass of white wine. Rachel nodded and called a flight attendant. The flight attendant walked over to Rachel and said, "Is there something I can get you, miss?" Rachel nodded her head and said, "Yes. Can we get a couple of glasses of white wine, please? My friend here is feeling really nervous and needs something for his nerves." The flight attendant said 'Sure' and walked off to get their drinks. Rachel looked at Kurt and could see how upset he was getting. She wished that they were already in Lima, but the plane had only been in the air for about fifteen minutes. The flight attendant returned with their drinks and asked, "Is there anything else I can you?" Rachel said no and took the drinks. Kurt took his glass of wine and began to sip it slowly.

Two and a half hours later, they walked out of the airport in Lima and met Finn and Burt. They all exchanged hugs and Burt asked if they had a safe flight. Rachel said yes and helped to put the suitcases into the trunk of Burt's car. Kurt didn't say anything and was the first to get into the car. Finn and Burt exchanged concerned looks and asked Rachel if he had been okay on the plane. Rachel shook her head and replied, "He was really quiet the whole flight. All he did was stare out the window the entire time, occasionally sipping a glass of white wine." Finn and Burt looked at each other and then at Kurt. Finn was the first to speak up, "That's not normal for Kurt. He's always talking about something; Vogue, getting married by the time he's thirty, having his own little family and stuff." They all looked at Kurt and agreed that they would try to talk to him later. When everybody got into the car, they left the airport and went to the Hummel-Hudson home. When they got inside, the first thing they notice was that Kurt hadn't said a word since they met at the airport. Rachel helped Kurt upstairs and into bed. When she came downstairs, everyone asked if he had said anything to her and she nodded her head saying 'Yes'. She sat down by Finn and held his hand while she said, "When I got him into the room and laid him down, he told me that he feels like his whole life is being torn apart. He's asleep now though. What has the press said about what's happening?" As Burt began to fill Rachel in on what had happened so far, they heard the doorbell ring. Finn stood up to go answer it and everybody held their breath. A moment later, in walked a police officer, followed by Finn. The officer said that they had found a male student that matched Blaine's description and that he was being rushed to the hospital. Rachel, Finn, and Burt looked at each other, their eyes beginning to well up with tears, and then turned their attention back to the officer. The police officer informed them that he was still alive, just badly wounded. Burt thanked the police officer and joined Rachel and Finn who were already grabbing their coats. The three of them headed for the front door. Burt stopped in front of the staircase and looked at Carole. Carole said, "You go ahead and go to the hospital with them. I'll get Kurt." Burt nodded and left with Finn and Rachel.

Carole walked up the stairs and went to Kurt's bedroom door. She knocked on it, but didn't hear anything. She knocked again and, like before, no one answered. So she walked in and could see Kurt sleeping. She walked over to Kurt's bedside and moved his hair out of his face. After sitting there for about ten minutes just watching him sleep, she decided to leave a note on his nightstand. Before she turned to leave his room, she kissed him softly on the forehead and said quietly, "We found him, honey."


End file.
